User blog:Grand Admiral Harmon/Across the Atlantic: Iron Brigade vs French Foreign Legion
Today on the third installment of Grand Admiral Harmon's Deadliest Warriors: Season 1, we are pitting two of the most famous and hard fighting units of the 19th century. One comes from the United States and the other from Second French Empire. Previously we've had Japanese against Nazis and Samurai against Highlanders. Now we depart the Oriental entirely. In the first corner, they were the hardest hitting of the United States Federal Army units. Formed in the Midwest, they were farmers, lawyers and bookkeepers. They however would prove in their very first battle against elite Confederate units what they would prove throughout the rest of the American Civil War, they were men of iron resolve. They would be called: The Iron Brigade. In the other corner, they were thieves, rapists and murderers. They joined with foriegners who looked for an escape from boredom. First proving themselves against the Russians on the Crimean Peninsula, they would be among those chosen to go to Mexico to impose French dominance because of their flexibility. They would make themselves know to all the world as the most diverse unit to exist at perhaps any time called: The French Foreign Legion. When France invaded Mexico, Lincoln ordered them out. When they didn't leave, he made plans that would force them out. This is a battle that could have actually happened after the Civil War ended in 1865. We are pitting them together, to see what would have happened if these two had ever met! Who....will....be....the Deadliest Warrior! The Iron Brigade It's no use to fight that Big Hat Brigade, we will only get cut to pieces. - Confederates after engaging the Iron Brigade Formed in the Mid-Western States of the United States in 1862, the Iron Brigade was sent to join the Army of the Potomac, at the time under the command of George McClellan. During their very first engagement, they were attacked by the most elite and veteran of the Confederate units, the Second Corps which included the Stonewall Brigade under "Stonewall" Jackson. They proved so formidable that they were called "The Damn Black Hat Brigade" by the Confederates and the "Iron Brigade" by the Union comrades. They would fight in every major engagement in the East and when the Army of the Potomac was reorganized into 7 Corps, they were designated as "1st Brigade, 1st Division, 1st Corps". |-| Melee= Bowie Knife: Length: 2.5 feet Weight: 1.25 lbs Blade: Single blade with curved tip sharp on both sides of tip |-| Short Range= Colt Army 1860: Length: 14 inches Weight: 2 lbs 11 oz Caliber: .44 minie Range: 75 yds Rounds: 6 |-| Long Range= Model 1861 Springfield Rifled Musket: Length: 4.6 feet Weight: 9 lbs Caliber: .58 minie Range: 620 yds Rounds: 1 (4/minute) Attachment: 1.5 foot triangular Bayonet |-| Special= Sharps Rifle: Length: 3 feet 11 in Weight: 9.5 lbs Range: 1000 yds Rounds: 1 (10/minute) French Foreign Legion These are not men! They are demons! - Major Campos, Mexican Army Created in 1831, the French Government used it to bring in foreign recruits into their army and later decided it was a good place to toss their criminals to lower the prison population. Originally stuck in Algeria, they soon proved a hardy unit and served with distinction when called upon. They soon proved worthy enough that during the Crimean War, it was decided they deserved elite grenadier and skirmisher units. Their flexibility made them ideal for the Mexican Venture where they served in guard positions. When a Legion unit of less then 80 men were attacked by 2,000+ Mexican troops, they held out so well that when only 3 were left standing, they were allowed to surrender with their weapons, flags and the time to bury all their dead by hand. |-| Melee= French Light Cavalry Officer Saber: Length: 3.4 feet Weight: 3 lbs Blade: Curved single-edged |-| Short Range= Perrin Revolver: Length: 1 ft 3 in Weight: 1 pound 4 ounce Rounds: 6 Caliber: .44 Range: 65 yds |-| Long Range= French Minie 1857: Length: 4 ft 10 in Weight: 10 lbs Range: 300 yds Caliber: .70 minie Rounds: 1 (3/minute) Attachment: 1.5 ft bayonet |-| Special= Tabatière rifle: Length: 5 ft 9 in Weight: 10 lbs Range: 1,000 yds Caliber: 19 mm Rounds: 1 (10/minute) X-Factors Training = Iron Brigade: 81. FFL: 70. Explanation: The IB was formed during McClellan's tenure as commander of the Army of the Potomac which relentlessly drilled during the year he commanded. The FFL was seen as a second-rate command by the French military and was only a few years before authorized to begin drilling elite units. Morale: IB: 77. FFL: 73. Explanation: The IB served with the army that defeated the great Robert E. Lee. They had won many engagements with other units. The FFL was filled with people from many nations, each one bringing their own pride with them. Experience: IB: 90. FFL: 90. Explanation: The IB served in more battles in four years then the FFL had fought in during their entire exsistance up to that point. The FFL had 3 decades experience in Africa, Europe, and North America. Quality of Troops: IB: 77. FFL: 70. Explanation: The IB was raised among small communities. Each man's performance would be told by his comrades to the folks back home, for everyone knew each other. The FFL was from all over the world. While stubborn to the point of no surrender and eager to prove themselves, the language barrier was real among them. Pre-Battle TBW Battle TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Notes -Voting will begin on September 12th and end on the 23rd. -Due to a surprising lack of information to be found on the French weapons, I was forced to use American variations of the weapons to get their ranges. -I am increasing the battle to a company sized battle of 80 on 80, instead of the 10 on 10. However, 10 men will have the Special weapons on each side. -Engagement will be fought near the Rio Grande on the Mexican side in late 1865. -Poorly written votes will not count Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Battles